


Walkie-Talkies

by BarricadeGhost1832



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Annoyed Enjolras, Based off random stuff I found on the internet, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know where my mind was, I guess that most fanfics are just that, I wrote this listening to a crap playlist, Les Amis de l'ABC Shenanigans, That's like every chapter Enjolras is in?, Why isn't that a tag?, but then again, dumb stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarricadeGhost1832/pseuds/BarricadeGhost1832
Summary: "What if the person who named Walkie-Talkies named everything?"Shenanigans ensue.
Kudos: 5





	Walkie-Talkies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all mistakes, and for the lack of Marius, I forgot he existed whoops. I got some Feuilly in though, he's one of my favourites (Yes, with a 'u' I'm Canadian), why do I always forget him?

It was sudden, and random, yet a grateful break from the unbroken hours of rally planning. Of course, not everyone thought so:

“Guys, please,” Enjolras said, he huffed to conceal a yawn. 

“Relax Enj, a small break will be fine.” Combeferre placed a hand on Enjolras’ shoulder.

“Does it have to be about this? Why not something actually tasteful?” The leader groaned, he slumped against his chair.

“This is tasteful!” Jehan argued, they had originally started the conversation. “What if the person who named Walkie-Talkies had named everything?” 

“Stamps would be ‘Lickie-Stickies’.” Feuilly said, pausing from his work on the posters with Grantaire.

“Defibrillators would be ‘Hearty-Starties’!” Joly abruptly stood up, knocking Bossuet with his cane before frantically apologizing. 

“We should call them that.” Combeferre muttered.

“Oh,” Jehan picked at their braid. “Bumble Bees would be ‘Fuzzy-Buzzy’.”

“Imagine telling people you have a ‘Fuzzy-Buzzy’ allergy.” Feuilly stated, a horrified look on his face. Grantaire let out a booming laugh.

“Pregnancy tests being ‘Maybe Babies’?” Eponine giggles, taking a swig of her beer. “I could see it, womens product companies are odd.”

“I’ll do you one better,” Musichetta starts, “Bras…” She pauses for dramatic effect, “Could be ‘Breastie-Nesties!” 

She gets the desired laughter from the rest of the group. Minus a certain blond leader.

“Please guys.” Enjolras says, his face resting in his hand. “We don’t have time for this.”

“Fork equals ‘Stabby-Grabby.’” Bossuet points out, ignoring Enjolras’ sad protest.

“What about socks being ‘Feetie-Heaties’?” Bahorel asks.

“I fully support that,” Jehan squeaked. “Petition the government to change it officially?”

“Or we could focus on something actually relevant-” Enjolras is interrupted by Courfeyrac.

“Instead of asking someone to send nudes, you could ask them to send ‘Sexy-Texty’!” 

“Courfeyrac pleas-” 

This time it’s Combeferre who cuts Enjorlas off mid sentence. “Auto correct should be ‘Write-righty’.” 

If looks could kill, Combeferre would be impaled by the daggers Enjolras is currently glaring at him. 

Combeferre, the only one closest to their dear leader hears what sounds an awful lot like “Traitor.” muttered under Enjolras’ breath.

Grantaire finally pipes up. “Nightmares could be ‘Dreamy-Screamy.’” 

Courfeyrac giggles to himself, “You could say that Viagra could be ‘Phony-Boney’.” 

Enjolras, at his wit's end, doesn’t hesitate to punch him.

**Author's Note:**

> No Courfeyracs were harmed in the making of this fic.


End file.
